Gondor Tower Guard
Gondor tower guards are the special Gondor soldiers that guard the beacon towers of Gondor and the White Mountains. They can be distinguished by their winged Gondorian helmets and blue capes. They use Gondorian spears as their weapon of choice. Note: '''Gondor Tower Guards are not the Guards of the Citadel. The helmets of the Guards of the Citadel were made of Mithril, their surcoats were black and silver, and they only positioned before the Court of the Fountain of the White City. The NPC in the mod represents the Beacon-Wardens. Behaviour Gondor tower guards defend their Beacon Tower at all costs. When seeing a mob or NPC that they dislike, they will engage in melee combat using their spear. In older versions, tower guards used to throw their spears at enemies, and then follow up with melee attacks from another spear if they were close enough. If they were too far away to execute a melee attack, they would throw another spear –- these soldiers seemed to have an infinite supply of spears. Spawning Gondor tower guards only spawn naturally within a beacon tower (this includes beacon towers that are generated along with Gondor fortresses) and will always spawn in pairs. They always carry spears. Unlike normal soldiers, these guards never spawn riding a horse. Hiring A Gondor tower guard can be hired at +350 Gondor alignment from a Gondorian captain, which can be found in Gondor fortresses, and they cost silver coins. As always, as one's alignment increases, price decreases. Only players who have pledged their allegiance to Gondor may hire these units. Drops Like the normal soldiers, Gondor Tower Guards commonly drop bones. They have a rare chance of dropping the Gondorian armour or weapons that they are carrying upon their death. Speech '''Friendly *Welcome to Gondor. *Welcome to Gondor, Person. *We are truth-speakers, we Men of Gondor. *I long to see a king on the throne of Gondor again. *These are dark times. A great power is rising in the east. *I am a knight of Gondor. *I hope to see the glory of Gondor restored someday. *Gondor is not as great as it once was. *It is a shame you could not have come to Gondor in happier days, Person. *Welcome, Person. What business brings you to Gondor? *Good day, Person! Welcome to the land of Gondor. *I have heard stories that the king may one day return and rule Gondor once more. But those are just folk-tales; they cannot be true... *Greetings, Person. What news do you bring to Gondor from afar? *An evil is rising once more behind the walls of Mordor. I fear it shall be our doom. *My kin protect these lands. If not for the brave Men of Gondor, the world would have succumbed to the Shadow a long time ago. Hired *I fight for Gondor, Person. *May our deeds restore Gondor to its former glory! *The foes of Gondor shall fall before us! *For Gondor! *Our enemies are right to fear the might of Gondor, Person! *You are a true friend of Gondor, Person. *Today, we fight! For Gondor! *We shall follow you through death and ruin! *We are proud to fight amongst a great warrior such as you! *For Gondor! For all the good in this world! *The scum of Mordor shall face our wrath! *Ruin to all the enemies of Gondor! Hostile *You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor! *Sons of Gondor! Hold your ground! *You may not enter Gondor, Person! *For Gondor! *You are an enemy of the throne of Gondor, Person! *Enemies have entered Gondor! *By the White Tree, I will see you slain! *I swear to Gondor that your death shall be swift! *Your death shall be swift, Person! *This is a fell hour for Gondor indeed! *No pity for the foes of Gondor! *You will not see the end of this day, servant of the Shadow! *Begone from our lands, foul scum of Mordor! *I will not allow you to harm the free folk of Gondor, Person! *In the name of the kings of old, I shall destroy you! *No enemies of Gondor may pass freely into our land! Category:Gondor Category:Melee Units Category:Men Category:Good Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Hirable Category:Dúnedain Category:Level 2 Mobs